Ep 744 (11 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Today is the day Sam gets to visit his mother. It's glum faces all round in the Beach House. Despite Bobby's assurances that this is only a visit and that he'll be coming back with her, he's not happy. He has been through this before and tells Bobby that just when he's getting to like somewhere, he has to go back to his mum. Then she gets sick of him and it starts all over again. The reason why he had been asking when he would be seeing her again wasn't because he was eager to. He wanted to know how long he'd be staying with Bobby. Alf wants Karen and Sophie to hand out some pamphlets for his new store but they're too busy. Their dog minding business is booming and this morning they'll be picking up a dog called Tiny. They mention that Marilyn is upset at losing her job but Alf is having none of it. He doesn't want to hear about how loyal sge was to him with the last store. Bobby and Sam wait for his mother Jackie in Louise Scott's office. Jackie is late, much to Bobby's withering disapproval. When she turns up, Sam doesn't seem particularly enthusiastic about seeing his mother again. The handshake Jackie shares with Bobby is positively icy. Still, Sam goes off with his mum for a couple of hours. Nick is amazed at how Adam went from almost being arrested to getting a job in Michael's Boat Shed. It's nice for Adam but it's not solving Marilyn's problem. She needs to find another job, now that she won't be re-hired to work in Alf's store. She now has a new "problem" to deal with. The prize she won at the recent raffle needs to be claimed soon. She's unemployed so she can't afford to travel to Surfer's Paradise. She doesn't have anybody to go with either. She decides to try and give the prize away to someone else. When Karen calls over to Summer Bay House, Haydn and Sophie learn that Tiny the dog is in fact a Great Dane. The girls are horrified. Haydn thinks the dog is magnificent. Pippa, meanwhile, is starting preparations for her wedding. With the invites made up and posted, her attention turns to her wedding dress. She is going to alter an existing dress. Marilyn calls around with her prize, hoping that Pippa and Michael can take an early honeymoon by making the trip. Pippa tells her they can't take it; Michael has just got a new contract with the Sands Resort and will be run off his feet right up until their wedding. Marilyn had offered it to Carly and Ben previously but was turned down. What will she do? In the Diner, Donald asks Bobby about Jackie. The short answer is that Jackie is unlikely to feature on Bobby's Christmas card list any time soon. She doesn't appreciate Donald trying to get her to see the good sides of Jackie. Haydn comes into the diner with just a dog's lead in his hands. He had agreed to take Tiny for a run in exchange for a milkshake later. Things haven't gone to plan though. He let the dog off the lead and now he can't find him anywhere. Whoops. Bobby returns to Louise Scott's office early. Pointedly, she says that if she missed Sam she'd make sure she was there on time. Louise teases out Bobby's thoughts about Jackie, including why she had refused to have her visit Sam in the Beach House. She points out that deep down, Sam loves his mother and vice versa. The problem is working it out on a day to day level. Jackie had Sam when she was very young and she's still growing up herself. It's good that she admits she's out of her depth with him. One day she will be a good mother to Sam but in the meantime it's their job to help out. She asks Bobby to give her the benefit of the doubt. Marilyn still would like to give the prize to Carly and Ben. The problem is Ben's pride - he thinks it's a hand-out. Nick has an idea though. If she held a raffle and Carly and Ben's name came out first, it wouldn't be charity. Tiny is still nowhere to be seen, though there is evidence of where he has been. Karen, Sophie and Haydn find a surf ski he had chewed in the Surf Club. They're almost rumbled by Alf. Jackie returns Sam to Louise's office. Bobby tells her that for the next visit, she can come to her house rather than meet in Louise's office. Ben tells Pippa that the goat pen is loaded up. She isn't sorry to see it go. Marilyn calls around to see Pippa. When Ben leaves, she tells her about her plan to hold a raffle. One where every name in the pot is Carly & Ben. It's a raffle they can't lose. Isn't it the best plan ever? Cast *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon Guest Cast * Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts * Louise Scott - Elaine Hudson * Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark * Jackie Nicholls - Erica Williams - * Writer - Al Webb * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 743 (10 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 745 (12 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.